Itasaku -You Have Nothing To Regret Of-
by XAkatsukiXSakuraX
Summary: What would happen if Konoha make and Allience with Akatsuki ,If the hockage decided to put Sakura Haruno & Itachi Uchiha living in the same roof ? Will the Great Uchiha Itachi fall in love ith the prodigy student of the hockage ? Will Sakura and Itachi get along or will they kill each other on the attemp ?
1. Itasaku - You have nothing to regret Of

Nothing To Regret of ( Itasaku)

Sakura Narrates:

It have been around 2 years since Akatsuki make a deal with the hockage , so Akatsuki & Konoha could be in peace with Konoha, They would take a sentence of 5 months for their crimines they fullfield their punishment and be treated like normal people forgetting about of any crime they have done before ...

Now why am I telling you this guys ? Because they have pair me up with Uchiha Itachi , for about 1 month he is like Sasuke his little brother , He doesn't talk much , He doesn't express what he feels , neither what he think .. An simple example willl be :

When I say something to him, he always answers with a simple hmph Or a hn ... BUT AT THE SAME TIME ARE SO DIFFERENT behave in a very different way,In the eyes of itachi I can see loyalty to the village, I can see commitment, I can see a charm sadness, I can see loneliness even if his brother at his side, they have become more united, I had never seen sasuke so open with someone as it is with Itachi.

Kisame his old partner always tells me to be patient with him. but in this time That I Had been the partner been itachi eh I have not seen anything close to a change At least not with me ...

So Let's start

Itachi Narrates:

I have been quoted in the Hokage's office to start my Missions, as in the year before last year I fullfill my punishment for my crimes ... so I was in the office of the hockage, shizune When finally told me talk to me so I can enter and speack to Tsunade-sama.

When I find a disturbing situation, The hockage Tsunade Sakura fighthing against the prodigy student of the hockage ..

NO YOU WONT! - Sakura said Exalted loosing her pattience

Yes I will and you can not do anything t change my opinion - Tsunade said giving a glare to the haruno

BUT - Sakura said annoyed

NO BUTS - Tsunade said like if she was treating a child

hmph - Itachi said watching the scene

**-Tsunade turns around and sees itachi -**

Tsunade: Itachi I was waiting for you sit down

**Itachi sits**

Ok as you know you and all the akatsukis have acomplished their punishments, but as you know we have to make changes - Tsunade said explaining the Uchiha

In Exact terms? - Itachi said questioning the hockages Orders

you would be pair up with sakura - Said Tsunade in a calm voice

But - Sakura said annoyed

**Tsunade glares at sakura, sakura shut Angry**

I understad - He said without a protest

OK , you guys can leave now - Tsunade said taking a sit

**- Itachi and Sakura go to the door -**

OH WAIT ! I forget to tell you a detail !- Tsunade said remmembering somthing important

what ?- Sakura and Itachi sayed annoyed

Itachi you would stop leaving with the rest of the Akatsukis know you would leave with sakura in a house next to narutos old house -Tsunade said camly

WHAT ?!- Sakura and Itachi said Exalted

I already Said it I won't repeat it - Tsunade said angry


	2. Moving together ?

Living together, un ? - Said Deidara kind of confussed

I sayed so .. - Said Itachi camly

you are living with who ? - Kisame said in a questioning tone

Haruno - Itachi answer remmebering the pink hair girl

Haruno whom ? - he said traying to find out who she was

Haruno Sakura - Itachi bluntly

The pinked girl that almost killed me ? well you are very lucky , she doesn't look bad - Sasori questioned

Hmph - He murmured

This is going to be intresting ... hahaha - Kisame said happily

**WITH SAKURA **

You are WHAT ?! - Ino said not bealving what her friend just told her

Im living with Uchiha Itachi - Sakura said annoyed

OMG ! He is so hot ! - said Ino in a rare tone

INO ! HE USED TO BE A CRIMINAL ! - Sakura said trying to calm down her friend

No he is not he was acused of been a murder, actually of he's own family but he was just acommplishing his mission - Ino said defending Itachi

Yeah! Right ! and think a little HE KILLED HE'S CLAN , don't you think he ould be able to kill ME ! - sakura said preocupated

Well... At least you would be killed by a sexy criminal - Said ino

Ught ! what a relief ! - sakura said in a sarcastic tone

So were are you two living ? - ino questioned

Here in this adress . She gave her a pice of paper

Seriusly ?! - Inos said alterd

What ?! - surprised by the action of ino

It's the best colony of the whole konoha ! You are really REALLY LUCKY ! - ino replying

Ino you fucking scared me ! - sakura said angry

ITACHI POV

Now i finished to pack my stuff , I have to go to my new "HOME" in about 3 hours , and meet the pinked girl there ...

* * *

><p>Ok guys this is all for today ! hope you enjoy :)<p> 


	3. Make up your mind

Make up your mind

ITACHI POV

Now i finished to pack my stuff , I have to go to my new "HOME" in about 3 hours , and meet the pinked girl there ...

So a grab my thinks and start moving to my new home I walk really slow in my opinion , I realize that Konoha have had change a lot , it's bigger then when I used to live here.I also noticed that there's more new people , they give me such strange looks i don't really care .. If I were a normal villager and I saw a person that used to be a S-rank criminal I would look at him liked that Or well I guess ...

When I look a little further ahead I Realize I'm a few meters from my new home, I noticed there was No sign of life from the pink haired girl , I just sign and decided to end this soon , enter to my new home and drop my things were they belong , I also could see that to whole house was already with furniture , I could also noticed that the house was big enough to have 3 or 4 people living in that house , the house is very, very luxurious, it was just was a lot bigger, more spacious and more luxurious than the one he shared with his friends Akatsuki. If they only looked to the house Were he is going to live They would be impressed !

Finish accommodating my things in the room that I decided would be mine, and I decided I would take a shower, when I heard the latch of the door opening I closed my eyes and sight.

Make up your mind Itachi , at least this cannot be so bad

SAKURA POV

Into the house I heard the shower from the entrance I supusse that itachi was taking a shower, I notice that the house was very big, luxurious & already had furniture , The house was already prepared for us living there !

Tsunade prepare the house for us to just come and live in it! We do not spend anything on furniture, in the only thing is we are going to spend in food!

The house had everything! The only thing missing was us to come to live here!

I had to admit Tsunade pike - I told to myself

When I noticed Itachi was already in the kitchen looking at me ! I felt how my blood went to my head , I can bet i looked like a tomato in that moment ! by his side the only thing I heard was a HMPH .

Were do I hear that before OH YEAH! FROM SASUKE – I TOUGHT TO MY SELF

Do all the uchihas all use the same vocabulary? I said it very loud tone

SHIT! HE'S GONNA KILL ME - I thought to my self

INNER: you and your big mouth! KNOW HE WOULD KILL US!

Hn, that's what you think? Itachi said in a really calmed voice

U-uh Im sorry about that I didn`t meant to - Sakura Told in a scared voice

Are we kids? Ninjas do not retract - Itachi told me in an annoyed voice

E-e-eh N-no I just – shit! Think in something ...

In a blink of eyes I had him a few inches from my face , I felt how my blood went to my face again , he grab me from my chin , He is going to kiss me ! I said to my mind

Inner: Hell ya ! we are going to be kissed by the sexy Uchiha Itachi !

So this is all for today guys ! ;) hope you enjoy if you want next chapter live reviews!


	4. Guest?

In a blink of eyes I had him a few inches from my face, I felt how my blood went to my face again, he grab me from my chin, He is going to kiss me! I said to my mind

**Inner: Hell ya! we are going to be kissed by the sexy Uchiha Itachi **

I closed my eyes tightly, then I felt a hand in my forehead and I listen Are you Okay? Are you sick? Your face it's all read - Itachi said in a rare tone

Uu Yeah um, I'm F-fine - I said with a trembling voice

**Inner: SHIT! THAT WAS A CLOSE ONE**

Jeez ! He gives me the creeps just talking to me - I said to my self, When I opened my eyes I looked to his dark eyes , they were the same as those that Sasuke had they are equal to the ones his little brother Sasuke but Itachi had something in his eyes something that Sasuke doesn't have . In Itachi eyes , I can see loyalty to the village, I can see Commitment, I can see charm, sadness, I can see loneliness.

But there is something else in his eyes hide, I can see a little Glow That want to get out,

When she finally woke up from the lost in his eyes, She noticed He was analyzing her!

I took a step back, and watch how he followed me with his eyes, I saw how he left his hand fall to his side , and watch how he looked other way , Something seems to bother him.

I looked to the direction he was looking , he was looking at the door just waiting for something and when I turn my head again to see him again the door bell rang .

How the hell did he know that would happen ?! I thought to myself

He went to the door, looked at the door viewer sigh then opened the door

Have visits - I said in an annoyed tone

* * *

><p>Who will the visitor be ? Hope you like the chapter ! :) leave comments pleasee I would like to know what you think !<p> 


	5. Surprise

SAKURA POV

Have visits – I sayed annoyed.

He just give me a glare , and I felt a cold dread well inside of me.

That doesn't feel good – Sakura thought to herself.

Then I took a look to the door and saw someone I didn't expect to see.

**INNER:OMG! WE ARE SO DEAD !**

My mouth opened in astonishment, I couldn't belive what my eyes were looking at. He was there .In my door! I was speachless I couldn't fit in my amazment! This was driving me crazy!

You - That's the only word that my mouth could articulate.

It has been a long time Cherry blossom. - He said smirking

**Inner: Answer! **

What are you doing here ? - I said getting out of my shock

I visit my old friend, this is how it recive your visitors cherry? – He said smirking even more .

N-no I'm sorry, it's cuzz I thought you ... - I said pausing myself .

That I was dead? , Well you see I'm not Sa-ku-ra – He said accentuting my name.

Hmph- Itachi said interrupting the scene .

The two turned to see the dark-haired

Sasori What do you need? - Itachi said clearly annoyed

I came to bring this , you left it in the kitchen - The Read-Haired calmy said, and giving Itachi what seems to be T- shirt inside a bag.

Oh , Thanks but I don't think you only came to give me a shirt , DO you ? – He said questioning Sasori and giving him a glare.

Not really I wanted to see the place you live in – He said finally clearing his purposes- If the guys see this they would go crazy !

Sure they would do – He said closing his eyes.

Tomorrow in the afternoon I would come with the guys , It was a pleasure to see you again Cherry Blossom - He said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Wait what ?! – I said dumbfounded

Hmph - was the only thing that Itachi pronounced then he went up the stairs and go to his room.


	6. Shopping for visits

Hmph - was the only thing that Itachi pronounced then he went up the stairs and go to his room.

Itachi Pov

I went back to my room and locked my door behind me .I walked to my bed & drop in my bed, I closed my eyes tightly, Tomorrow will be a busy day I thought to myself.

The next day I woke up, a delicious fragrance get me up. I headed downstairs. Look at a pink haired making breakfast?

Hmph - I sighed - The breakfast smelled so good , Too bad I thought. she is making breakfast for her, She doesn't have the obligation to make me breakfast too .

Sakura realized Itachis precense , and told me - Oh Itachi you wake up? That's so good. Sit – She order me I get a little confused.

I also made breakfast for you - She told me . The pinked haired girl grab a plate and serve me some blake fast .

I looked to the breakfast she had done for me - It look like an Omelet ? – I thought to my self

Don't tell me you haven't have one – Sakura told me in a questioning voice

Not in a wile – I respond her.

She looked me a little bewildered.I took a fork and started eating . Then stoped , She looked me worried – It's something wrong ? she asked more worried.

No no It's cuzz I havent had had such a nice breackfast for a while – I answered

Oh , well I'm glad you enjoy It ! – Said the pinke haired girl Animated – oh plis hurry up to finish your breakfast !

Hn, Why ? – I asked raising my eyebrow noticeably.

we have to buy things for your visitors remember? - Shesaid a little disconcerted.

Hmph - I said a little annoyed – Ok fine

Ok I'll get changed – and I saw how she ewnt upstairs

Hn , It needed to be Sasori – I said disturbed

I washed my stuff and waited for the pink haired girl . Ok Im ready ,and we headed to the village.

Everybody Give us Puzzle Looks , They didn't speacked The S-ranked criminal Uchiha Itachi & the sweet Sakura Haruno Together doing shoppig I ignored their looks and keep focus , This will be a long day.

* * *

><p>Ok Guys this is all for today as you know now they are shopping for their visits ! Hope you Like it and I will like to give a speciall thanks to 1ItachiUchiha for giving me Ideas &amp; supporting the story , I will take some of your advices and thanks so much for your help<p> 


	7. Finished shopping & Preparing stuff ?

Everybody Give us Puzzle Looks , They didn't specked The S-ranked criminal Uchiha Itachi & the sweet Sakura Haruno Together doing choppings . I ignored their looks and keep focus , This will be a long day.

Sakura noticed and told me – They are just surprised , remember they cannot treat you bad and If they do they would be punished – She told me in a really soft & calm voice

**Akatsuki Base**

Ok guys we were invited to Itachi's new house – Sasori said calmed

F·$%& Yeah ! Party at Itachi's ! – Hidan Says screaming

Are you sure , he invite us ? Itachi it's not the party person – Konan said in a questioning voice

Of curse he did – Sasori said calmed - YEAH SURE HE DID ! YOU INVITED YOUR SELF – his mind told him in a accusing voice . – The don't have to know that – He murmured

Who doesn't have to know , what ? – A Orange Haired said in a demanding voice

N- nothing – Sasori said worried

Hn, we will go at Itachis at 9 pm , at that time all of you should be ready – He sayed calmly closing his eyes.

Hai – The rest of the Akatsukis answered

When the orange haired turned around to go to his room. A Crepy voice ask him loudly - Are you gonna go to Itachis Lider- Sama ? Said Kakuzu

It wouldn't be a Akatsuki Reunion without the Lider , will it ? – Pain sayed in a scary voice making everyone else scared except for 2 people Kakuzu & Konan.

No Lider-sama – All akatsukis answered

Then See you there at 9 – He finished the conversation and went to his room

Living in his place un tense atmosphere.

Ummm I have to go to my room , uhn – Deidara said and went to his room.

Yeah me to – Hidan live the kitchen and went to his room pacifically

Ok so everyone go to your rooms ! – konan said with authority

And what if not ? – zetsu , sasori & kakuzu said at the same time with the same defiant tone

Then I'll tell the lider what you guys did last night when he was sleeping – Konan sayed in an annoyed voice

Well I have to do ummmm stuff – Kakuzu went to his room almost running

Yeah and I forget to feed my cat – Zetsu said jogging to his room.

Do you have a cat ? !? – konan question after Zetsu slap the door.

Konan turned to see sasori which got nervous when she looked at him annoyed & challenging. -She is getting in my nerves- sasori tought to his self.

Geez , I have to go to the laundry – sasori said in a nervous voice

We went to the laundry yesterday ! – she said almost screaming at sasori

WELL THEN I HAVE ... TO DO ...THERE ,YEAH – The red-haired sasori running to the entrance door and slap it.

**To Itachi and Sakura**

Ok now we are done! - Sakura said in an animated voice

Hn, Yeah sure - ITACHI WAS COVERED IN BAGS WHAT SEEMED FOOD & OTHER THINGS, He bearly walked.

While sakura was happily walking, she was walking without any effort - clear as she doesn't carry any bag ! -Itachi thought to himself .

Arriving at the house,Sakura opened the door and let itachi enter to the house first ,Itachi was carrying the heavy bags ,when Itachi enter to the house . He left all the things fall. Then he talked.

LET'S MAKE A DEAL NEXT TIME YOU NEED TO DO SHOPPING. YOU'LL GO ALONE - ITACHI SAYED ANNOYED.

Yeah, Yeah, sure, Now lest prepare the stuff for your guest - she sayed in a animated & annoyed voice?

Hmph-Itachi growled & tumbled down on the couch, his hands went to his shoulders ans started massaging.

No time to being lazy Itachi! It's 4 already! and we do not know at what time your guest will come, so hurry up! don't be lazy - she said frustrated cuzz of itachis attitude.

Lazy my ass, as you do not you carried any bags - Itachi tought to himself.


	8. Fighting with the Guest

"Lazy my ass, as you didn't carried any bags"- Itachi tought to himself.

He stood up and help Sakura preparing the stuff

Ok we are finished , It's 7 already at what time will they arrive ?- Sakura ask turning to see Itachi directly to the eyes.

Hn, like if I know - Itachi told her in annoyance voice

When He noticed that Sakura was looking at him directly to his EYES . Then he smirked.

Hmmm , Like what you see ? – Itachi said smirking and getting closer to sakura

U – uh I just a-ah – Sakura was really nervous , she give a step back , he was defintly getting to close.

"He Is getting into my nerves" - Sakura told to her self.

Itachi grab Sakura by the waist and pull her closer to him, Sakura hided her face with her hair. But unfortunately , Itachi looked when sakura's face became red & her breathing became more heavy, He was getting in her nerves and he noticed.

Sakura could felt Itachis Breeding in her neck , She felt a shiver in her full spine, When suddenly Itachi cornered sakura into the wall , Itachi extended his arms to the sides so Sakura to keep her from scaping. Their faces started approaching . When something distracted them , They separated abruptly. They, looked at the target. His visits had arrived.

They both sighed. " what just happened?" They both thought the same thing.

Itachi headed to the door .Open the door . Leting all the Akatsuki Members enter to the house.

Welcome Guys – Itachi said closing his eyes & closing the door.

Umm , hey ! Welcome guys, I'm sakura Haruno . Nice to meet you guys – Sakura said in a animated voice.

I know you already – Sasori said in a sly voice

Hmph- Itachi got annoyed with his comment.

Hey pinky ! I'm kisame – Kisame said animated & presenting himself

I'm Konan , I think we will get along – Konan said happily

I'm Deidara ,yeah – Deidara said with a normal voice

I'm Tobi & tobi is a good boy – Tobi said in a childish voice

I'm Kukuzu - Kukuzu said in a creppy voice

" Haha He is creppy " Sakura thought to herself

Hey Chick ! I'm Hidan & I'm single -Hidan said insinuating himself & winkig his eye to sakura.

Mmm Ok , I think - Sakura get a little nervous because of Hidan's comment.

I'm Pain , I'm Akatsuki's Lider – A creepy voice came from the shadows the walked towards the light's and extend his hand to sakura.

**Inner: If you thought Kakuzu It's creepy , This is another level !**

H-hi , Lider – Sakura extend her hand and shake it with Pain.

You can call me pain – He said in a calm voice and closing his eyes .

Ok Haha – Sakura said nervous . "**Ok he is defiantly the creepyest person I have met in all my life" She thought to herself.**

Hmph , Ok Guys sit Sakura & I will bring the food – Itachi said in a calm voice

They started giving the food and talking when suddently , Sakura let Deidara's drink fall in deidara.

Whatch Out ! Little Brat – Deidara said angry

Oh I'm so sorry – sakura said apologizing – Wait what ?!

I told you to whatch out , little brat – Deidara said angry & with a challenging voice

Your mother didn't teach you modals, girl ? – Sakura said angry & accentuating GIRL

I'm not a GIRL , Gum Haired !- Deidara said angry & Standing up

wrong made woman – Sakura said more angry & standing up to . They were screaming to each other. And what It looked worst they were screaming to each face to face.

Brat – Deidara said angry

Moron – Sakura said angry

GUYS STOP ! – KISAME said trying to calm both of them.

Shut Up Horrible Fish !- Sakura & Deidara said at the same time

Don't imitate me Idiot !- They Deidara & Sakura scream to each other again.

I told you don't imitame me Bitch ! – They Scream angrily

That's It Im going to KILL YOU ! - They screamed when suddenly They heard a creepy voice that made them stop at the same time.

Or you Guys Stop or I will kill you Both – Pain sayed clearly annoyed

They both Pouted and sit down. With Nothing more to say.

* * *

><p>Ok Guys that's all for today I hope you enjoy ; ) see ya on next chap<p> 


	9. Celebrating ?

They both Pouted and sit down. With Nothing more to say.

Ok now that everybody is relaxed , what about If we drink some sake ? – The Lider of Akatsuki suggested

F*CK YEAH ! I HAVEN'T DRINK IN YEARS ! – Hidan said in an animated voice

Then what are we waiting ?** ** Opens a bottle of Sake** - **kukuzu got integrated to his friends suggestion

I'm going for the glasses Sasori added while walking to the kitchen and getting some crystal cups

Hurry up Mr. Puppet's ! I'm frigging thirsty! – Hidan told completely dessespated

I'm here already – The Red Haired said while giving everybody a crystal cup

Sakura was looking at them with confusion , was this the Big bad Akatsuki? The one that made all villages fear ? She specked them to be more ... scary , but She realized they weren't different from normal people, They were just like another normal ninja , with normal duties..

Hey pinky ?! – **a blond man with blue eyes was trying to call the attention of the pink hair girl** – Hello ! Some one there ?! WORLD TO BRAT , BRAT ARE YOU THERE ?! ... We lost her ,yeah

Itachi looked at sakura she was lost somewhere in her thoughts , He noticed that... He blinked and look again at the pinked haired girl then he opened his eyes abruptly

What's going with you ?! you want her to kill you ?! –Itachi said alarmed , the blond was about to throw to the pinked girl a bucket of iced water.

**Everybody turned to see the blond ...**

You got a better idea , yeah ? Look at her ! She's lost in somewhere in this world , yeah – Deidara said holding the bucket with Iced water just above the head of the pink haired girl

What the hell deidara ! – Kisame said taking away the bucket from the hands of deidara

Leave her alone , You want to end like sasori ?!- Konan said pointing to sasori

Yeah ... HEY ! - Sasori give a glare to konan

**Konan turned to see Sasori with annoyence**

She is stronger than what she looks – sasori said rolling his eyes

Sakura finally woke up from her thoughts and turned to see kisame with a bucket ? above her head ?!

W- what's going on ? Sakura finally spocked she sounded nervous and confused

Nothing ! Haha – Kisame said hiding the bucket in his bag

What does the Bucket contains? – Sakura asked looking Kisame directly to the eyes

* * *

><p>Ok Guys ! That's all for today ! ;) Hope U Enjoy ! Leave Comments ! : ) &amp; I don't Own Naruto !<p> 


	10. Challenching the New Guest?

Sakura finally woke up from her thoughts and turned to see kisame with a bucket ? above her head ?!

W- what's going on ? Sakura finally spocked she sounded nervous and confused

Nothing ! Haha – Kisame said hiding the bucket in his bag

What does the Bucket contains? – Sakura asked looking Kisame directly to the eyes

O-oh random stuff you know , party stuff haha – Kisame said nervous he knew that If she finds out the bucket contend Ice water he would be dead

What kind of random stuff ?- Sakura said trying to look to the bucket but failed miserably by the movements of kisame

The atmosphere was tense, everybody watched the pinked haired girl carefully memorizing her expressions , until finally Pein stand up from he's sit take a glass with sake and tell - **cheers for the new alliance with konoha , for the big opportunity of been treated like normal** **people**- Sakura turned around to see Deidara , Tobi , Sasori , Konan , Kukuzu , Zetsu and the Lider waiting for them to grab a glass with sake , sakura sight grab two glasses and give one to kisame , she noticed he didn't have the bucket anymore , she ignored it and celebrate with them, She was having fun with them she noticed that she enjoy their presence.

She had one cup of sake , Thinking It would be the only one that they would offer her. When she finished her first round , Hidan served another, and another, and another, and another, and another , and another, and another, and another, and another! Her head was fucking spinning ! EVERY ONE WAS DRUNK! AND SHE WASN'T THE EXPETION !

After a while she realized that she drinked around 10 cups of sake ! But she was having fun ! They finished 4 bottles of sake and they keep bringing more ! the hell ! We are going to finish the whole pantry of sake in all konoha !Then the door rang ...

**Just Grate !- Inner Sakura told with Annoyence**

Sakura gasp and stood up she felt the floor was moving and Akatsuki didn't make a sound It was as If they were hiding , but she know that they were in her house they wouldn't just leave because the door rang. She went to the door and opened it .

"You should be Sakura "– a tall man with dark short hair & dark eyes talked

"You should be the heir of aburame's clan "– Sakura said trying to stay firm in her spot

"Just Call me shino "– The man said in a formal way

"Ok just call me shino , Why you wanted to see me ? "- Sakura told going to the point

"I didn't said I wanted to see you "– shino said in a arrogant voice

"You didn't ?Then why are you here ? "- Sakura said confused

"I come her to propose something "– Shino told in a dominant voice

"I hope it's not marrige "– Sakura told in a arrogant voice

"I have bad times but not bad taste "– Shino answered reluctantly

"what do you mean ? "– she said glarig at the man in front of her

"nothing ... plus I'm married "– He lied

"Yeah ? who's the blind ?" - sakura said in a challenging voice

" Ha ha very funny "– He said in a sarcastic voice – "Did you eat clowns?"

"Yeah I think they are friends of yours" – Sakura answered

* * *

><p>Hey Guys ! Here is the new Chap ! I hope U Guys Enjoy ! Leave reviews ! I don't own naruto !<p> 


	11. Iniciation

I come her to propose something – Shino told in a domminat voice

I hope it's not marrige – Sakura told in a arrogant voice

I have bad times but not bad taste – Shino answered reluctantly

what do you mean ? – she said glarig at the man in front of her

nothing ... plus I'm married – He lied

Yeah ? who's the blind ? - sakura said in a challenching voice

Ha ha very funny – He said in a sarcastic voice – Did you eat clowns?

Yeah I think they are friends of yours – Sakura answered

Are you really brave or you are just drunk ? - The man speack

Me ?! Drunk ?! like drunk ?! Hahaha You have to be kidding me , how about you comig other day ? I really don't want to mess up with you Mr. aburame– sakura said in a burlating tone

Sakura – Shino raised the voice with frustasion

Did I just listen to something ? – Sakura said complety ignoring Shino's voice – Oh I gues it was only my mind – Sakura said and slap the door in Shinos face

Oh , You just didn't do that ! – Shino screamed angry in the other side of the door

OH OF COURSE I DID ! AND I WILL DO IT AGAIN – Sakura opend the door and slaped it again in shinos nouse

HMPH ¡ - Shino took a step back angry – Ok Haruno keep acting like an 5 year old , I'll leave this f*cking place – he said in an angry tone trying to make sakura regret

Fine for me – sakura said teasing shino , when she finally realized that shino wasn't there anymore ...

She looked tru the door viewer and sa that shino wasn't there anymore

PINKY ?! Are you there ?! – Said an extremly drunk Kisame

Of curse I'm here this is my friggin house ! – sakura told conmocionated by the comment of hidan

Join us Bitch ! We'll start your iniciation – Hidan said taking sakura by the hips and taking her back to the kitchen

W-what ? Iniciation ?! - Sakura was confused and alchohol didn't help her

Yeah all Akatsuki members do it, to join and you wont be the exeption ! - Kakuzu told in a confident voice

B-but ! – Sakura was trying to get rid of the Iniciation , when Pein finally spoke

Sakura , when you were playing around with shoni or whatever name that freak has .We talked and decided that you'll become one of us but as - pein told you know , You have to have and iniciation ... We usually killed someone – Pein said told looking sakura directly to the eyes

What ?! Your got to be fucking kidding me ! We won't kill someone! - Inner Sakura told alarmed

But since we are not allowed to kill no one unless it's a mission , we'll make you a dare – Pein Smirked evily at sakura

Sakura laught nerviusly , that smirk could mean lots if thinks – WE JUST SAVE OUR ASS OF KILLING SOMEONE ! –Inner sakura told exited

All the members of Akatsuki make a circule and get separated of sakura ( Like when you're in a sport team and the complete group gets in a circule to make stradegis like that ) and start talking then get sappareted and looked to sakuras direction

Ok , now we know what your dare you is , wanna do it or you just won't join ? – Pein asked seriusly

**You live with an Akatsuki , you speak with all Akatsuki members ... If we don't make it ... WE ARE FUCKED UP !– Inner Sakura said concluding herself**

Ok Let's do it !- Sakura said in a animmated voice

YOU DON'T EXPECT THIS SAKURA – Sasori said in his mind

Fine then – Pein smirked even more - what you would do is ...

* * *

><p>TAN TAN TAN ! Ok guys this is all for today I hope you Guys enjoy !Leave comments ;) and I don't own naruto !<p> 


	12. Naughty

**You live with an Akatsuki , you speak with all Akatsuki members ... If we don't make it we are fucked up – Inner Sakura said concluding herself**

Ok Let's do it !- Sakura said in a animate voice

YOU DON'T EXPECT THIS SAKURA – Sasori said in his mind

"Fine then" - Pein Smirked evilly at sakura , which make her shiver a little , when pein noticed , He kind off like that reactions in the girl in front of him .

Was she afraid of him ? Or she just got a cold ?

Of course he knew the answer ... But he liked to play around with her, She looked so defenseless in front of him ... She was waiting like a victim, he could bet she was thinking the worse things. He decided it was enough torture and specked

"You will lock your self with Itachi for about 20 minutes" – Pein finally spoke

"20 min ?! locked with Itachi ?!" - Sakura raised the voice confused - Was that all ?!- Sakura thought to her mind ...

**I live with him , I see him for about all day , all the fucking days ! You got to be fucking kidding me ! I was afraid of this ?! – INNER SAKURA WAS SCREAMING LOUDLY **

As if Sasori could read her mind he came from behind of her , and whisper to her ear ...

" Maybe you should be a afraid Sa-ku-ra , think on this his a man your a women" - then he put his hands on her waist making sakura red to head to toes - "You both are drunk ... He killed his clan .. women were afraid of him , You know what that means ? " "I'll give you a clue .. maybe he hasn't touch a girl , maybe he has touch a girl ... but not in a good while , HOW DOES THAT SOUND?" - Sasori kissed the earlobe of the pinked hair girl and began to stroke her waist ...

* * *

><p>Okay guys It's been a while since I updated so heres the conti ! Hope you goys enjoy ! ;) Leave comments and I don't Own naruto !<p> 


	13. Advantage ?

" Maybe you should be a afraid Sa-ku-ra , think on this his a man your a women" - then he put his hands on her waist making sakura red to head to toes - "You both are drunk ... He killed his clan .. women were afraid of him , You know what that means ? " "I'll give you a clue .. maybe he hasn't touch a girl , maybe he has touch a girl ... but not in a good while , HOW DOES THAT SOUND?" - Sasori kissed the earlobe of the pinked hair girl and began to stroke her waist ...

" Sasori stop "- The lider finally spoke making her shake " Sakura please ..."

" Yeah I know" – She responded to the leader and went up stairs were they indicate her to go ... I got into the empty room

" were should he be " – She said out load wating for no responce when she heard ...

" Hmph "- Itachi said as common and get closer to her...

**Sakura's Pov**

I closed my eyes tightly I could feel his steps come towards me slowly almost torturing me ,when I felt him in front of me he breathed in my face I could hear his respiration and his intense looks I could imagine him staring at me ... I didn't want to see him into the eyes not know ... I felt how he grab my two hand's and whisper me to the ear

" I wont take advantage of you like this "- He told me in a soft whisper before letting my wrist alone and step out of the room...

**End of Sakuras Pov**

* * *

><p>Ok guys It's a short chap I know the new one will be a bit longer ;) I hope u guys enjoy leave comment's and se ya in next chap !<p> 


	14. Getting closer

Itachi's Pov

Sakura was practically drowned in alcohol when she entered the room, I could see fear in her eyes but I could also see decision I haven't see such yes in a long time …. Since I was a teenager … The last time I saw shisui to be exact… I went down stairs and looked to all the Akatsuki member's with a puzzle look the look of: WHAT-THE-FUCK-ARE-YOU-DOING-HERE? I closed my eyes here it goes …

"Dude that's fast were's pinkie ? " Kisame said grabbing one of my shoulders

" In her room now would you guys mind ?" I said opening my eyes and walking to the door

" You want us to leave ? " Hidan said dumbfounded

I simply open the door giving a small glare to the entire group , this was getting me irritated…

" WHAT THE FUCK ITACHI!" Hidan stood up from his seat angrily in that moment Kakuzu grab him by the arm and dragged him out of the house

"Nice party Itachi see ya tomorrow " Kakuzu said while dragging hidan with him

"You too?! Fuck it I can walk myself ! " Hidan screamed making his way to the new house

" Okay guys you heard Itachi out NOW !" Pain order

" Nice party , un " Deidara said walking out of the door

" don't have too much fun with her " sasori pointed out while walking out of the door

" Take care see you tomorrow in the training camps at first hours" Pain said while he closed the door

**Hmph … that was easy thought ..**

I headed back to the room where I was supposed to sleep when I see this female figure seated in my bed .. Hmph .. I wonder

" Sakura is something wrong" I said approaching her slowly

" WHY?" Sakura answered melancholic

" Why ,what?" I answered still not understanding … this is the longest conversation we had had… and she's drunk

" am I not good enough "

I open my eyes as big as I could : " What do you mean?"

"Sasuke , he rejected me … and now… am I not good enough?"

"…"

She raised her eyebrow with tears coming out her eyes .. Is she that hurt? … I hugged her feeling her face in my shoulder this is the first time I see her cry ..

"I'm sorry I shouldn't I mean I barely know you but " **sniff**

"It's okay, don't worry we have been living together its fine"


End file.
